Jack
Jack is one of Shikyou and participated in the "Great Evil 4 Battle". Appearance Jack is a Jack O'Lantern monster and it looks like a clown mix of Jack-O'Lantern and Jack-in-the-box. He has purple clothing with dots and wears a pumpkin looking helm, who covers his face. Personality Jack is really twisted in mind. He enjoys to make toys, so that they can "play" with others. Finding strong opponent, who can defeat his toys, makes him happy. Even when his neck was broken, he was enjoying himself and feeling good, since the opponents was stronger than he thought. History Necropolis Jack is first seen in Necropolis, where he encountered Lavie and Blue and wanted to play with them, so he created a Magical Weapon toy Bonboun-kun. Surprisingly to Blue, the toy was really tough, but he was able to break the nose of Bonboun-kun. That angered Jack, who tried to kill them with Bonboun-kun's attack Big Bang, but Blue was able to protect him and Lavie with his Aqua Form. In that moment Keel, Vamper and Toutan also joined the room where Blue and Lavie were. That made Jack happy, since there were more guests to play with. After having a tough fight and realising the weakness of Bonboun-kun, they were able to defeat it. Then Mippy and Bone met with the group too and Jack finally revealed his true body. He complimented them for breaking his toy and wanted to play with them. Knowing they were searching for the Jingi, he showed it and said he will give it to them, if they play with him. After that he used his magic and revived many skeletons to fight with them, but were easily defeated by Keel and the rest. Then he took control of Bone, who in reality was brought to life by his magic. Having become friends with Mippy, Bone was able to withstand Jack's magic and regain control of his body. But Jack found that as boring and blew away Bone's head. That angered Keel, who punched Jack and broke his neck. But it seemed that didn't have effect on him and only made him happy. Then Jack revived again many skeletons, but broke them himself and started using his magic "Toy Factory" and made new toys, one copying Keel's Dragon Ape Arm and other Vamper's ability and named them Punchsugoi-kun and Koumorimori-kun. After that he made another 2 toys, to copying Blue and Toutan's abilities, but stated they were not fun. The toys gave really hard time to the group and that even made Jack bored and he fall asleep. But then they finally used their hidden and strong moves and were able to defeat the toys. After that Keel attacked Jack, but he blocked his attack with a net of bones. Then Lavie brought out Keel's tail, but again Jack was able to block it's attack with his Kasao-kun defence. In that moment Mippy charged with a sword, Jack pretended to be in trouble, but were just kidding. But surprisingly to him, Bone who become part of his bone defence, were able to make a hole in Jack's defence, so Mippy can go in and stabbed Jack in the heart. But surprisingly even that didn't kill Jack, who become angry and bringed Big Bomb-kun, a big toy bomb, who exploded. Then seeing Lavie was the only one that wasn't "broken", he charged to kill her. But Mippy was able to bring his power, flame that burns everything, devil's flame "Goku-en" and destroyed Jack, making him into pieces. Even becoming only a head, Jack was still alive, and he recognized who Mippy truly where, stating that he reincarnated and wanting to see him again. Powers and Abilities Jack is a magician, necromancer who controls dead souls trough magic. Using his magic Toy Factory, he creates different magical weapons, which he calls toys. *Toy Box - he revives multiple skeletons *Bone Net (unnamed) - creating net of bones, that binds the opponent *Toy Factory - magic he uses to create magical weapons, he calls "toys" **Bonboun-kun **Punchsugoi-kun **Koumorimori-kun **Unnamed magical weapon with Blue's abilities **Unnamed magical weapon with Toutan's abilities **Kasao-kun **Big Bombo-kun Gallery Blue and Toutan toys.jpg|The magical weapons with Blue (right) and Toutan (left) abilities Jack1.jpg|Jack revealing himself Jack shows the Jingi.jpg|Jack showing the Jingi Jack fixing his neck.jpg|Jack fixing his broken neck after Keel's punch Mippy stabs Jack.jpg|Jack stabbed by Mippy Goku-en.jpg|Jack destroyed by Mippy's Goku-en Category:Monsters Category:Characters